This Is Our Life Now
by kab16
Summary: An OC submission story. The plane crashed. They're trapped on this island with no way of getting off. This is their life now. All of them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, a couple of months ago I discovered OC submission stories. I was very intrigued and decided to try one out. After writing out the form and having it posted for all of 38 seconds I look at the post and was like, "Wait, what am I doing!?!?! I don't know how to write an OC submission story!!!" and immediately took it down.

Well, Myluckywhistle's amazing _do you believe in destiny? _has inspired me to give it a second try. I just hope I can handle it!!

For now, I'm just taking people from the fuselage. I MIGHT take some Others (a big, all caps might), but not too many. I'd like both males and females, all ages, and be creative!!

Well, here it goes!!

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Appearance:**

**Age:**

**Origin:**

**Connections to other characters:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Past:**

**Reasons for being on flight 815/ with the Others:**

**Possessions:**

**Occupation:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Pairings:**

**If they could have just one thing with them, who or what would it be?**

**Anything else?**

Please be as descriptive as possible!! I'll try to take as many as I can handle. I have a special place in my heart for OCs with crazy connections to other characters, so be sure to have loads of those!! (Or not, I won't shun your character or anything if they are not connected to anyone, I'd just appreciate it if they were :D )

Also, I might have to change your character a little to fit them into the story a little better. So, if there is anything you absolutely can't have your character live without, let me know.

Okay, I think that's it.

Oh, one last thing. If you're reading _Destination Reached? _There WILL be an update. I'm just not quite sure when…that story is giving me some issues. But I'm certainly not abandoning it.

Okay, now that really is it. So click that green button and submit away!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! Wow, thanks so much for all of your amazing characters!!! I'm already having so much fun planning them all out!! Yay, I'm so excited to get this started!!!

So, I've got a bunch of characters already, I'm pretty happy with the number I have. However, if you've got some characters (preferably males or kids) you'd like to send me, I'd be glad to take a couple more!

Okay, let's get started!

**-Cayleigh Naban**-Terra Young

-**Marcia Smit****h**

**-Bonnie McQueen**-everysonghasanending-everysonghasanending

-Alex McQueen

**-Vincent Mitchell Callione**-GuitarHeroLost

**-Name: Nathan Caldwell**-Golden-Black Dragon

Would you mind too much if I change the whole blindness thing and either not have him blind at all or have him stay half blind after the crash? It's just that it has to be consistent with Dani, our other blind survivor. Also, just making sure, by "Sawyer" (Cooper), do you mean Locke's dad or am I just completely out of it? Thanks :)

**-Name: Alex Samuels**-MyLuckyWhistle

**  
-Name: Emily Alice Lachance**-MyLuckyWhistle

**-Daniella Pace**-Elyad

**-Carl Duckett**-Dance in the Moonlight

**-Cadence Simcha**- KaydenceRei

**-Satyana Stinson**-ILoveNeil

**-Michaela Saunders**-Music-Lover815

**-Wendy Hume**-Girafe13

**-Layla Lawrence**-D.D Casale

**-Beryl Hastings**-J-BHenry

**-Annamika Lenz**-Key the Metal Idol**  
**

So, the good news is everyone got accepted! Yay, thank you guys all so much for your amazing characters. I seriously love them and have already begun developing them. I am so excited to get this started!!

Of course, the bad news is, I now have the right to have them kidnapped, killed, or changed as much as I please. I'm not going to go crazy with this, but I'm just warning you that there might be some killing and definitely some kidnappings and changes to your characters. If anyone has a huge problem with this, let me know and I'll do what I can. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow, but maybe next weekend.

Thanks again for your characters and making this so enjoyable so far!


	3. Land of the Dead

_Land of the Dead_

The first thing Alex Samuels was aware of when he came to was a white light.

_I'm dead_.

This was it. The light, it was everywhere. Maybe they we're all wrong, everyone who told him he would be dragged to hell for all of his sins.

But it couldn't be. There was too much was pain.

The light disappeared, and then was back again. This time he heard a faint click along with it.

"What the hell?" he groaned; he opened his eyes slowly to be met with a camera only inches away from his face. He blinked a couple of times and then moved back.

"The light's perfect," the girl behind the camera stated while taking another shot.

Alex looked around, not quite sure he was understanding. "We…we we're just in a plane crash, weren't we?"

"Yeah," Annamika said, snapping another picture of the canopy of leaves hanging above them. "It's so exotic. And the faces," she turned the lens back to Alex, "so full of life and emotion. These are gonna be huge."

"Yeah," Alex mumbled sarcastically. "All the trees and leaves here will pay millions for them."

Annamika rolled her eyes, her face still hidden behind the camera. "When we get rescued, idiot. Everyone's gonna want to know exactly what it was like, everything we saw. And this," the camera flashed again. "This is it."

Alex coughed and tried to sit up. God his back was killing him. He looked around, just the girl and the trees were insight. Are we…are we the only ones left?"

Annamika shrugged. "Don't know. I woke up right over there." She pointed to a spot a couple feet away without lowering the camera from her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I saw a dog run by though."

"Perfect," Alex mumbled. He'll be stuck on this island with this camera freak and a dog. This would only happen to him. Right when his parents are ready to give him a second chance, he gets in a good damn plane crash. He was gonna die on this island. From starvation, from the cancer, something was going to kill him and it was going to happen soon.

Or maybe he already was dead. This abandoned island, maybe it _was_ hell. He looked back at the girl; her back was to him now as she took yet another picture. Yeah, he wouldn't be too surprised to run into this one in hell. And he hated dogs. There were probably thousands surrounding him.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked. He might as well get to know the person he'd be spending eternity with.

"Annamika." Another flash of the camera.

"I'm Alex." He waited for her to respond. "Yeah, nice to meet you too…"

She looked back at him and brought the camera down. Alex had to resist the urge to move away from her stare. Was it even possible to have eyes like that? It looked she could do mind control, just by starring at you with those deep blue eyes.

"Sorry if I'm not all too thrilled," she said curtly. "Quite honestly I couldn't care less what name is." With that she turned away and continued taking her photos.

_Yeah_, Alex thought, _this is definitely hell._

***

Satyana could just hear the screaming. Again and again, that high pitched wailing.

_Can that girl please just shut up already?_

She opened her eyes and tried to move. She wasn't in that much pain. Just her head was pounding. She began to sit up but felt dizzy. And the blonde screaming right next to her wasn't helping. She fell back down and squeezed her eyes shut. She moved a hand to her head and felt the blood. Well that can't be good.

"Shannon!" Someone yelled. The screaming stopped, thank God.

"Our plane just crashed!" The screamer shouted.

"Yeah, I can see that. But you look fine, and your screaming isn't helping the people who aren't."

She started to say something back, but he was listening. He bent down and Yana felt him press a hand against her head. "Hey, you alright?"

Satyana recognized that voice. She let her eyes open and stared at the face in front of her.

"Boone?" she whispered.

He looked at her closely, and then remembered why she looked so familiar. It was only a few months ago. He'd just paid Shannon's way out of yet another abusive relationship and finished the night getting extremely drunk. There was the drop dead gorgeous model, too drunk to even know what she was saying or where she was going or who she was going there with. She was gone by morning. But this was definitely her.

By the time he snapped out of his reverie and back to reality, blood was covering his hand. He looked at the gash on the back of her head.

"Shit, this is bad." He looked around for help. Had he ever learned how to deal with this? Not that many people cracked their heads open at the pool. "I'm going to go find a doctor or someone, okay? I'll be right back." He hopped up and began to run. "Shannon, watch her!"

Shannon began to protest, but again he was already gone. She sighed and sat down next to Satyana.

They were silent for the first few minutes. Satyana held a hand against her wound, her eyes squeezed shut, the light was absolutely killing her already aching head.

"You know my brother?" Shannon broke the silence, unable to think of anything better to say.

Satyana sighed. Rescue had to be coming soon, right?

***

Jack was alone, and that was about all he knew. Well, he knew that wherever he was, there were trees everywhere. And his back hurt like hell, he'd have to fix that later.

A dog ran by. What the hell was a dog doing here? And where was here?

Then it all clicked. _Plane crash._ Back to LA. The plane split midair.

_Shit._

Jack jumped up and run through the jungle, not caring about the pain.

"Alex!"

He ran past the trees and out onto the empty beach. He paused for only an instant and then followed the sound.

He kept running til he saw it. The broken pieces of the plane everywhere. Fires. People screaming, dying in the sand.

He had to find Alex.

He continued running through the all the destruction. "Alex! Bonnie! _Alex!_"

They had to be here.

"Alex! Alex, where are you?" He paused and looked around. He saw Dani guiding a girl who looked about six months pregnant away from the fiery plane pieces. The things she could do, it amazed him every day. But he didn't have time see her right now. He had to find Alex.

He turned around, and there he was. Alex McQueen, crying hysterically in the middle of all the chaos.

"Alex!" Jack shouted, running to the boy.

Alex turned around and his sobs silenced. "Uncle Jack!" he called.

Jack wrapped his arms around the child. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, his tears falling against Jack's suit. "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know, but we'll find her, alright?" Alex nodded and Jack released him. Everyone was screaming for help. He saw a second pregnant girl right under a teetering wing. "Listen Buddy, I've got to go help all of these people, but I'll be right around here. Just stay put, okay? We'll find Mommy, I promise."

"Okay."

"Hey!" Jack called to the nearest person. She spun around. She was pale as a ghost, her eyes wide and full of terror. "Can you watch him?"

She looked at Alex and clutched the chain around her neck and nodded.

"I'll be right back," Jack promised before running off.

Wendy watched him rush to the blonde girl, she had to be almost 9 months pregnant, and then she looked back at the boy. "Hi," she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Alex," he said softly, his hands deep in his pockets. Wendy took a step closer and sat down beside him. "I'm Wendy."

Alex looked at the sand. "Have you seen my mom?"

Wendy felt her heart break at the words. "I'm sorry, I haven't."

He looked like he might start to cry again. "I'm sure we'll find her soon. She's probably around here somewhere, looking for you."

Alex wasn't sure he believed that.

"Was that your dad?" Wendy asked, looking over at Jack. Alex shook his head. "He's my godfather," he whispered.

"Oh, well that's nice." Wendy tried to think about all of the kids she babysat for. "Wanna play a game?" she almost slapped herself as they words left her mouth. They're plane just crashed on a bloody island! Of course he didn't want to play a game!

"Can we go find my mom?" he asked hopefully.

Wendy bit her lip and looked back at Jack, who with the aid of a rather large man was pulling the pregnant girl out of the way right before the wing came crashing down. "I think your godfather wants to know where you are, but how about this? As soon as we know everyone's safe, if your mom hasn't found you yet we'll go look for her."

Alex didn't say anything, just kicked the sand around with his sneaker.

She looked around her; listened to the screaming, saw the blood, the bodies strewn across the beach.

_Happy birthday Wendy…_

***

"Mom!" Vincent Callione called, running through the wreckage. "MOM!" he screamed, tears string his eyes. He jumped over a man who was just lying on the ground, staring at his foot in awe. Normally he would have something to say about this, but at the moment he couldn't even process it. "Diana Callione!!" She had to answer. She had to be okay.

"You looking for your mom too?" Someone shouted above the sounds. Vince looked up to see a girl with purple streaks in her hair, searching through the bodies on the ground.

"Yeah," he choked out, trying to keep himself in control.

"What does she look like?" She yelled, the noises of the plane and people around it drowning her voice out.

"She was in a blue skirt, white shirt, I think, she's got shoulder length brown hair…blue eyes, same as mine, pretty tall…" he should know how tall she is.

Cayleigh's eyes flickered to the body she just passed while looking for her own mom. The women lying there fit the description almost perfectly.

"What?" Vince called, seeing the look in Cayleigh's eyes. She looked back to him, her eyes apologetic. His heart beat rapidly as he walked over to her, he didn't even feel like he was walking, more like numbly floating, and followed her gaze, his whole body shaking.

"Oh my God," he whispered under his breath, clutching onto Cayleigh's arm. He was standing right over his mother, staring straight into her unseeing eyes. She was holding something in her right hand. "I'm gonna be sick," Vince announced quietly before rushing away.

Cay watched him go, wondering if she should follow him. Finally the curiosity overpowered her and she knelt down beside the woman. Carefully, she pried her fingers open. A creased piece of paper and a locket fell out. She picked up the locket first. There was a picture of the boy she had just met (although he was probably about ten years younger) being held up by a girl who looked exactly like him. They were both laughing, and engraved in the back was:_ Love always, Veronica_. She put the necklace in her pocket and slowly unfolded the piece of paper. The note was written in hurried handwriting.

_Mom,_

_I hate you._

_~Veronica_

Cay put the note back in the woman's hand and pushed her eyelids closed.

She wished she hadn't looked.

***

"Is she okay?" Marcia asked for the 50 thousandth time. "I need to know that my baby is okay!"

"I don't know," Daniella Pace repeated. "My friend Jack's a doctor. Once he's done playing hero I'll have him come take a look."

Marcy nodded, but she was still worried. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Dani." She'd answered that question before 50 times as well.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, Dani."

"Don't mention it."

They kept walking, Marcy chattering like there was no tommorow until Dani tripped over the some of the debris covering the ground.

Marcia caught her before she fell face first into the pile of sharp metal. "Jesus," she said, steadying Dani. "Watch where you're going, this crap is everywhere."

Dani sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, I'll be sure to that next time, cause it's so easy to watch where you're going when you're blind."

Marcia was taken off guard. The woman who had just pulled her out from where she was trapped underneath a piece of the plane and helped her away from the crashing metal couldn't see any of it? She felt herself blush. "Oh."

They continued in silence. "I'm not deaf, you know."

"What?" Marcy questioned.

"I'm blind, not deaf. You can still talk to me if you want."

"Sorry. I just…I had no idea." There was another moment of silence as Marcy tried to think of something to say. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, her eyes landing on the deep cuts on Dani's wrist. "Your arms are pretty scratched up."

"I'm fine," Dani snapped, coming to a stop. "Look, are you good now?" she asked harshly. "I have to go find my brother."

"Sure. I can come if you want."

"I know what I'm doing."

Marcy watched as Dani stormed off.

_What the hell just happened?_

***

"Excuse me," Nathan said to the man sitting a few feet away, doing absolutely nothing. "A couple of us are trying to organize the food and luggage, and we can really use an extra set of hands. Would you mind helping out?"

"Sound like that would be just an awesome way to spend my night," Sawn responded sarcastically. "But I think I'll have to pass."

"Everyone seems to be helping out in some way but you."

"Well aren't I special?" Sawn looked up at Nate. "Something's wrong with your eye, man."

"Yeah, I know. It's been like that since-"

"Yeah, don't care." Sawn interrupted, getting to his feet. "Hey, when you are done with that," he pointed to the pile of Oceanic Airline food containers, "bring me some of the lasagna, all of that crap tastes like shit, but at least the pasta is slightly edible."

Beryl rolled her eyes as Sawn left and continued working.

"Asshole," Nate muttered.

"I am _so_ not bringing that guy any food," Emily declared. "Especially not the lasagna."

"Hey, uh, if you guys need some help, I can, ya know, help out." Carl walked over to the group, managing to trip over his own feet twice. Beryl looked up at him, unconvinced, but Emily smiled widely. "Sure! We can use all the help we can get, come on over." She moved over to make room and handed Carl a pile of things to look thorough. "See if you can find any food or medicine or anything that could helpful. If anything has names on it, put it in that pile and we'll ask around when we're done. I'm Emily, by the way. So if anything says Emily Lachance, it goes to me. Nathan Caldwell to him, Beryl Hastings to her."

Nathan gave him a small nod and Beryl mumbled a hello.

"Right," Carl said, getting to work. "I'm Carl. Carl Duckett."

"I think I found something of yours," Beryl said, going over to the pile and pulling out a black folder. "Frank Duckett" she read. "This yours?"

"Yes," Carl exclaimed, quickly pulling it out of Beryl's hands, causing the papers to go flying everywhere. "Oh, sorry." He bent down to collect them.

Beryl sat and picked up a few pieces and handed them to him. "What's this all about, anyway?" she asked, reading the long list of different names, dates, places, and numbers.

"It's nothing," Carl said quickly, putting the papers back into the folder and standing. "It's just…it's nothing."

***

Layla Lawrence sat on the beach, watching the people around her prepare for their first night on the island.

How many nights will there be?

She watched the sparks from the fire fly into the night sky, crackling and dancing around each other before disappearing completely.

She had spent the last five hours screaming her son's name, searching everywhere he could be, but at the end of the day all she had was a hoarse voice and tears in her eyes. Lane was nowhere to be found.

"You okay?" A tall blonde asked as she sat down beside her.

Layla faked a smile and nodded slightly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

The girl stared at her a moment, then stuck out her hand. "I'm Michaela."

"Layla," she whispered, shaking her hand.

"You were looking for your son before, right?"

Layla nodded, feeling another breakdown coming on.

"Well I wouldn't give up hope just yet, I'm sure there are a lot more survivors we just haven't found yet."

"He's two," Layla choked out. "Even if he isn't…even if he's alright, he can't make it through the night alone. He'll be scared to death. We don't even know what's out there."

How could see have lost him? What kind of mother was she?

"You'd be surprised at how many things kids can do. I used to go camping with my dad; I know all about the unbelievable things people can survive in the wilderness when they really have too. I was talking to Jack before, he's the doctor, apparently he's planning a search party first thing tomorrow morning. He's looking for someone too."

"Ah, yes. Doctor Jack…" Layla had seen him while she was looking for Lane. He ran right by her. She wondered when he'd recognize her. Maybe he'd realize when he saw Lane…she had to remind herself he never _would _see Lane. Neither would she.

"Hi!" Someone called, making her way over to them. "A bunch of us just got some luggage together, if you want to go take a look and see if any of it is yours." Not that any of her stuff mattered to Layla. "We pulled together some food too, I'd suggest the lasagna, were trying to get rid of it all before this jerk gets to it."

"I wouldn't suggest trying to get rid of any food," Michaela said. "We've only got so much as it is."

Emily frowned. "How much do we need? I'm sure rescues already on its way."

Michaela just shrugged. If they wanted to get rid of all the food then fine, at least she'd know how to get some. Michaela was already planning a little searching party of her own tomorrow. There had to be some kind food or animals here, right?

"The luggage is right over there," Emily said, pointing down the beach a little too where Nate, Carl and Beryl were going through bags and handing clothing and blankets out to people. "Oh, and I'm Emily." She smiled at them and then ran off to the next group of people.

Emily was heading towards a little boy, sitting by the fire with a young brunette, the doctor, the blind girl and her short, blonde brother when a tall woman in a blue skirt, covered in blood, stopped her.

"Tell her I want my locket back!" the woman screamed, tears in her eyes. "Tell that girl to give me back my locket!"

"Ex-excuse me?" Emily stuttered.

The woman pulled out a note, crinkled and tattered. "She left me with the nothing but the hate!" she yelled, the tears spilling over. "She left me with just the hate!"

Emily took a slow step back and then began to run. _She isn't real,_ she chanted again and again. _She isn't real. She's just in your head, she isn't real._

Emily finally calmed down enough to stop running and look around her. She was in the middle of the jungle. She hadn't even realized she had left the beach.

She took a few shaky breaths. She had to relax. She had to get back to everyone on the beach.

Then the whispers started.

Emily shrieked and jumped back, falling to the ground. The leaves began to rustle and Emily couldn't move. Someone walked out in front of her (or maybe he just appeared, Emily wasn't sure). An older man with grey hair stood before her. She shut her eyes.

_It isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real._

The whispers died down and the wind stopped blowing. Emily opened her eyes and the man was gone (she hadn't even heard footsteps) but she swore that in the midst of the whispers, she had heard him say, "_You can't escape it, Emily. We need you. The island needs you. "_

_***_

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? This was so much fun to write, thanks again for all of your absolutely amazing characters!! Any feedback, suggestions, and constructive criticism you guys have will help me improve, so please don't hesitate to tell me anything you think I could work on. **_

_**I'll try to update within a week or two, but (as you may have learned if you're reading my other fic) you can't really trust me with updating times. But I promise I'll try my hardest to update somewhat regularly, and I definitely have no plan of abandoning this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
